


You Get Me Oh So High - David x Stoner!Reader

by SatanSenpie



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Camp Camp - Freeform, Camp Campbell, Eventual Smut, F/M, Help, Once the smut begins you can't stop, Weed, XReader, You and Gwen get along p well, stoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-27 01:30:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12570672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanSenpie/pseuds/SatanSenpie
Summary: Basically what the title says. You love nature and kids, so working at a summer camp seems like the perfect job... the only thing unusual is your love for the leaves of the devil.Smut ahead, because this is already so sinful~





	1. Chapter 1

You veered off the road in your small car, following a dirt road in the middle of a forest. You looked at the newspaper clipping. This had to be the place. A large clearing opened up where you saw a green station wagon and a big wood cabin with a flagpole in front of it. You recognized it, and turned off your car. You got out, dirt and gravel crunching beneath your sneakers. You wore a pair of dray gray leggings that stopped just above your ankles, and a black Zildjian hoodie. It was your usual style, but you didn't think you needed to dress up to work at a summer camp. 

You looked around, trying to figure out where you were supposed to be. It was rather... desolate, for a summer camp. There was nobody in sight. You walked down a path and came across a wooden cabin with a big "COUNSELORS" sign above it, and figured that was where you needed to be. You took a deep breath and took a moment to fix your hair before you knocked on the door. A woman with dark skin and purple eyes answered the door. She had dark brown hair with a red tint to it, and wore an olive green t-shirt with a tree printed on it a few shades darker, red shorts and boots that went up to her knees. 

She didn't speak up right away, so you took the clipping from your pocket. "Hey, uh, I'm here about the job?" You said, pointing to it. "Oh yeah, that. You got the job." "What?" Your brows rose. "You got the job. Nobody has come by for days and I'm at my wit's end. I'm Gwen." "Gwen, who are you talking to?" a voice from inside asked. A tall, lanky man appeared behind her and looked at you. He was much paler than her, with auburn hair styled in a fauxhawk. He wore the same shirt as her, but with a brown best overtop of it, a bright yellow bandana, green-brown shorts, knee-high socks and hiking boots. "Hello there!" He greeted. As he grinned, his teal eyes smiled as well. "And this is David," Gwen said.

David pushed through the doorway. "Yes, I'm David. And you are?" He held his hand out for you to shake. "I'm (y/n)," you said, smiling. He put his hands on his hips as you put yours in your hoodie pockets. "Well, we only have two bed in our cabin here. We do have a really small extra cabin that was made for campers, but we ran out of funding after the first one and decided to use tents, so you can use it." David gestured for you to follow him. The cabin was nestled behind some trees. You wouldn't have noticed it if he didn't bring you right to it.You walked inside and he gave you a small tour. All there really was to see was the bed, the tiny bathroom, and small closet. You set down your bag beside the bed. "Well, it's not much, but it sure is cozy! Feel free to move anything around in here to your liking. I'll go work on your employment paperwork, and bring you some uniform shirts when I'm done. Make yourself at home!" With that, he left, shutting the door behind him. It was quite warm inside the cabin, so you took off your hoodie, pulling your Post Malone tank top down a bit and reached into your bag.

You removed your dugout from inside a small pocket on the inside. It was very inconspicuous, and had elegant carving of a nightingale on it, stained a deep brown. You put it in your nightstand drawer, along with a couple other things you had brought. You closed the drawer and started to unpack your bag. You folded up your clothes, which had gotten a little ruffled during your trip, and carried them to the closet. You set them on a shelf, and noticed a large bag shoved in the corner. You grabbed it and pulled it out, quickly figuring out that it was meant to be a tent. A brilliant idea hatched in your mind, and you put it back for later. Not too long after you had everything just as you wanted it, David came back with a neatly stacked pile of shirts that matched his own. "Alright! Your paperwork is all filed away, and here are some uniform shirts for you! You can wear anything else you want, but please at least keep the shirt visible." He said, gently tugging on the vest he was wearing to give an example. "Thanks so much!" You smiled. You took one off the top to try it on for size. 

As you pulled it over your head, David pulled open your nightstand drawer to set the shirts inside, but stopped. He reached in and picked up your bowl, which was clear with teal and aqua swirls running through it. "What's this?" He asked, rotating it and trying to figure out which way to hold it. "Is this some sort of glass mushroom sculpture? A... spoon, maybe?" he guessed, looking at the residue left on the inside of it. Your cheeks puffed out as you tried to stifle a laugh. "No, it's not," you chuckled, taking it from him. "It's uh... a personal item. Did you want me to move this stuff?" You asked, looking to your dugout, hook tool and lighter still left in the drawer. "Oh, no, that;s perfectly fine! I'll just set these somewhere else," he said cheerfully. He set them carefully on the foot of your bed. "There! That's all from me. Is there anything else you need?" You fidgeted. The shirt you were wearing was too tight in the bust, which choked your armpits terribly, and lifting up over your stomach. "Actually... do you have these in a size up..? Two, actually?" "Of course! I'll be right back." He grinned, picking up the stack he had just put down and walking out. 

You freed yourself from the tight t-shirt, almost pulling your tank top off with it. After he closed the door, you opened the nightstand drawer and picked up your bowl. You held it the way he had. "It guess it kinda does look like a mushroom... or a spoon," you muttered, with a laugh. You thought for sure he was going to see it and bust you. However, not only did you think he wouldn't be the type to scrutinize it, but he didn't even recognize it, or even question your need for a lighter. You began to wonder if he was really that clueless, or if he'd only seen it in classic joint form. He certainly didn't recognize the smell of it, so there was no way he'd been high before. You smirked to yourself. He would probably be extremely entertaining if he ever got high. Just as that thought crossed your mind, he returned with a new pile of shirts. "Here! Try these," he said, holding them out to you. You again took one from the top as he set the stack on your bed. It fit you quite well this time, hugging your figure like a typical women's t-shirt should, though you were used to a more baggy style. You didn't feel like pestering him again, so you smiled at him and told him it fit perfectly. "Excellent! Now, let's go to the Mess Hall! The kids should be finishing lunch right about now." 

He gestured for you to follow as he began to walk out the door. "Okay, I'll be right out. I just gotta do something real quick." You said. He stopped and turned to you. "I can wait!" he smiled, folding his hands patiently. You were taken aback. "Oh, uh... I wanted to take off my tank top underneath this," you said, pulling on the fabric underneath your tee. "Oh! I'm sorry. I'll wait outside." He said politely, walking out the door and closing it softly.

You weren't lying... it really was starting to get uncomfortable. Once you had taken it off and put your tee back on, it fit a little more comfortably. Now for the real reason you wanted to stay back. You opened your drawer and grabbed your dugout. You twisted the top, a small metal pipe springing up from one of two holes in the top. You grabbed it and shoved it down in the second hole, packing the hole in the pipe with the ground plant in the hole. You put one end of the pipe in your mouth and reached for your lighter. You struck it and held the flame to the end of the pipe, inhaling the smoke it produced. You put the pipe back in the box and closed the lid, putting dugout and your lighter back in the drawer and closing it, all while holding your breath. You then slowly exhaled, smoke escaping through your mouth and nose. You felt like you weighed less suddenly, your mood elevating. You then opened the door, David turning to look at you. "Alright! Ready to go." 

You walked into the Mess Hall with David, seeing Gwen already standing by the wall. Lunch wasn't quite over yet, so you decided to visit with her. You walked up to her and greeted her. She returned the greeting, seeming rather unenthused. Suddenly her eyes widened and she looked at you wildly, seizing your shoulders. "You have weed." You weren't sure if it was a question or a statement. You figured she must've smelled it on your clothes. "Uhmm-" "Share it!" She growled, shaking you. You started laughing. David ran up to you upon seeing the scene unfold. "Woah woah woah! What's going on?" He asked, trying to separate the two of you. "No. David! David, go away!" Gwen grumbled, pushing him away with a hand before seizing your shoulder again. You laughed harder, while David looked between the two of you with complete and utter confusion. "We're joking. It's fine." You said, turning your head to look at David. "I'm not joking! Seriously!" Gwen said in mock desperation. "Joking about what?! What's going on?" "Nothing, David," You and Gwen said at the same time, though you said it much more calmly. You grabbed Gwen's wrists gently and took them off you. "Meet me at the end of the day," you whispered. David tried to tune in to what you said, but looked even more lost. 

You turned to smile at him, smoothing out the wrinkles on your sleeves. "Alright, so what happens after lunch?" You asked, putting your hands on your hips.

The rest of the day went quite smoothly, though very now and then David would search your face, whether he was beside you or several yards away, trying to figure out what it was he was being left out on. Gwen hung out by you, and you realized you actually had a lot in common with her. She would lean over and whisper something to you and make you laugh, which she noticed would immediately attract David's attention. She leaned over and cupped her hand over her ear. "Hey, look at David, and then start laughing." Without meaning to, the mention of his name made you look over at him, then you genuinely laughed at her statement, before you started to pretend laugh. David curled his lips, stiffening and stomping him foot, which made you further giggle. "This is golden," Gwen sighed, smirking. "Does he know you smoke, too?" You laughed, reminded of the event from earlier. "Well, he found my bowl, but had no idea what it was for, so I can safely say no." Gwen laughed. "Oh my god, really? What did he think it was for?" "He asked me if it was a spoon." Gwen cracked up, putting a palm over her face. "I mean, I guess it does kind of look like it..." 

"Hey! Quit making fun of me!" You saw David approaching, his lips curled in frustration, his fists stiff at his sides. You didn't know he was that close. "We're not," you said, holding up your hands defensively. "Yes you are! I know you are!" he insisted, leaning forward accusingly. His face was flushed pink. You giggled. "If it's not a spoon, what is it, then?" He asked, though it was more of a challenge that a question. "It's a mushroom sculpture, like you said before." You shrugged. "I don't believe you," he humphed, crossing his arms stubbornly. You shrugged. "Well, if you don't wanna believe me... that's your prerogative." You turned around and headed over to a group of kids who were burning a colony of ants with a magnifying glass. David's mouth hung open as he scoffed in disbelief, and he looked to Gwen, who laughed at him and turned to tend to another group of kids. David slouched grumpily. "You're keeping something from me... I'll found out what it is!" He grumbled to himself. "David, quit talking to yourself, asshole." a voice said. Max walked past him, hands in his hoodie pockets as he walked over to join the kids scorching ants. "Language!" David called out, though he knew it was a fruitless effort. "English!" Max called back, not bothering to turn around. David huffed. This wasn't fair... he was determined to know what he was being left out on.


	2. Chapter 2

At the end of the night you retired to your cabin. All the campers were in their respective tents. David was in bed, pretending to be asleep, fully clothed beneath the blankets. Gwen reached in her nightstand and grabbed her lighter just in case, though David wasn't able to see it. After she left, David crept over to the window to see where she was going. Once she was out of sight, he snuck out the door, following as silently as he could. She walked up to your cabin and knocked softly before walking inside. He ran, hunched over, over to the window.

You greeted her once she came in. "So, what's the plan?" she asked. You set your supplies on top of the nightstand. "Well, originally I was going to just sit here and smoke, but look what I found," you said, then walked to the closet and dragged the bagged tent out. "No way," Gwen laughed, eyes sparkling with joy. "Hell yes way. Help me set it up so we can hotbox this thing." One it was set up, you opened your drawer and grabbed your dugout, bowl and lighter. "Hey, I brought my lighter, just in case." she said, holding up a simple purple lighter. You grinned. "No need. Look at mine," you said, opening your drawer and holding up yours. It looked like a tiny butane blowtorch. When you turned it on, a sharp spike of blue fire emitted from it with a tiny roaring sound. "That's badass!" she giggled. "Isn't it? I got it at a gas station." You picked your bowl and dugout out of the drawer.

Though David could see what you were doing, he couldn't hear a thing. At first, he thought you and Gwen were just camping inside the cabin. He felt rather stupid for spying on you. Upon seeing your lighter, he panicked, thinking you were going to burn the whole place down. He had half a mind to burst through the door and stop you, but while one half of him said he didn't have enough evidence to base that accusation on, the other was petrified of you realizing he was spying. So he continued to observe. You and Gwen went in the tent and zipped it up. He could just barely make out the shadows of the two of you, and he squinted to try to figure out what was going on. After about five minutes, your shadows became harder and harder to see, despite the light remained the same. He could hear loud music coming from within the tent, and decided to investigate further.

Since the cabin door was old and creaky, he used the sound of your music to mask the sound. Immediately he could smell the burning plant, though he still had no clue what it was. You carried a very vague musk of it, but now it was completely full blown. He heard Gwen coughing harshly. You laughed. He could see your shadows a little more clearly now that he was up close. He saw your shadow take something from Gwen. He knew that he wasn't supposed to be here, and that any second now, he could be caught. He trembled in trepidation. But his curiosity and need to figure out what you were keeping from him kept him going. 

You laughed again. "Quit hogging my spoon." You said. Gwen laughed loudly. David's face flushed again, knowing that he was being made fun of again. "I thought you said it was a mushroom," she strained to say through coughs. "It's a mushroom spoon," you said. He heard the whispering roar your powerful lighter made as you brought the object to your mouth. Both of you were quiet for a moment before he heard you exhale. The music on your phone was rap music, with an upbeat tune than you hummed and sang to. "...Worked so hard forgot how to vacation... They ain't never had the dedication..." You sung, before he saw your shadow bring the object to your mouth again, and heard the whisper of your lighter. He saw you pass them both to Gwen. Once she took it, he heard you breathe out again. 

"What do you think David would do if he found out?" You asked. Gwen let out a laughing 'hmph' as she raised the bowl to her mouth, inhaling as she turned on the lighter, the flame being sucked down into the bowl. She separated from it, inhaling more air, holding it, and letting it out. "I don't know. Probably ask us what we were doing with the spoon." You burst out laughing. "Yeah. He's so oblivious." 

David snatched the zipper to the tent, yanking the tent open and pushing his head inside. "Aha!" he yelled, but screamed as soon as the cloud of smoke rushed in his face. Both of you jumped, but you lunged forward, through the opening of the tent, seizing David with both arms and flinging yourself back, literally dragging him inside. You threw yourself over him to pin him down. "Close the tent!" You told Gwen, which she didn't need to be told to do. David shrieked the entire time, his eyes squeezed shut. He stopped the second he opened his eyes, seeing you looming just inches above him. You kept him pinned by his chest with one forearm, reached for the bowl. The plant within it still burned, so you were able to inhale smoke from it, and give it back to Gwen. You then folded your arms on top of his chest, staring at him as you held your breath. David gulped, his pupils shrunk as his face grew red hot. You gently blew a cloud of smoke in his face. "Hey, David." You said calmly. "Decided to pay us a visit?" You rested your chin over top your arms, bringing your face even closer to his. "Uhh-" he tried to form a sentence. Gwen was laughing wildly in the background through a coughing fit. 

"Wh-what's going on here?!" he gathered what dignity he could, trying to look authoritative. "We're smoking." You said simply. You grabbed your dugout with was close by, twisting the top and poking the metal pipe into the chamber, loading it with weed. You held the pipe in your lips, lighting it with Gwen's lighter which was sitting on the tent floor close by. "I see that!" he snapped. You inhaled deeply, then turned it around and it between his lips. His eyes widened. You brought the lighter to the end of it. "You should try it." You said, not letting any smoke out. David shook his head. "N-No! I don't wanna!" he whimpered. You took the pipe from his mouth, blowing smoke out your nostrils. "Okay then. You don't have to. But you're still gonna get fucked up anyway." You put the pipe between your lips. "What..?" he squeaked. "I said, you're still gonna get fucked up anyway." "What does that mean?" He asked desperately. Gwen busted out laughing. "It means look around, David. You can hardly see two feet in front of you. You decided to bust up in here, you can't just leave so easily." He swallowed hard. "So you might as well give it a shot. You're gonna get second-handed anyway." As much as he didn't want to admit it, you were right. And so soon, too. He looked around at the roof of the tent. Everything seemed to be in slow motion every time he moved. "He's feelin' it," you said, looking over to Gwen, who burst out laughing again. "Oh my god. He's such a lightweight."

David curled his lips. "Well, I didn't know!" "Well, now you do, you Nosey Nancy." You said, poking his nose. His eyes crossed as you did. "If you're gonna butt in here, you might as well partake in this. This stuff ain't free!" You said, easing up on his chest a bit. He thought for a moment. "...Fine." "That's the spirit." You smiled. You put the pipe in his mouth and lit it. Once you were sure he wasn't going to get up and run away, you sat up, allowing him to. Both of you sat criss-cross. He held onto the pipe with both hands and inhaled sharply, immediately erupting into a coughing fit. You tried not to giggle, but Gwen howled with laughter. He knitted his brows at her. "Hey! Sorry if I'm-- not an-- expert." he said through coughs. You giggled, turning his face toward you, holding the lighter up to the end of the pipe as he returned it to his mouth. "Okay. Just suck on it like a straw at first. Then, take your mouth off it and inhale." He looked at your carefully as you spoke, then nodded. You flicked the lighter on and he did as you told him to. He let it out almost immediately. The smoke was almost completely transparent, meaning he barely got anything, before coughing madly. "That's a start," you said, shrugging one shoulder. He raised it to his mouth to try again, but his hands were shaky and he dropped it. "Hey, careful! Watch the bat! It's the only one I got." It fell onto his lap and rolled between his legs. Without thinking twice, you reached for it, grabbing it and making sure nothing fell out. David's face flushed red. Nothing fell, but it was mostly empty anyway, so you put it back, before you noticed his face and registered what you just did.

"Hey, Gwen, give me the spoon." "Stop!" David whined. Both you and Gwen giggled. "Want to try this one?" You asked. He reached for it, but you pulled it back. "Oh, uhm... yes please," he said, reaching for it again. "Call it by its name. Just one more time," you said, stifling a laugh. He curled his lips in frustration. "Stop it! It was just one time!" He blushed. You giggled madly. "I know, but it's just so funny to me." He reached for it once again. "Call it by its name!" You insisted, pulling it away. "P-Please give me the thing! The spoon!" He whined. You cackled and gave it to him. "What is this actually called?" he asked, looking up at you. "It's called a bowl... but I won't be able to call it that now." He rolled his eyes. "For this one, plug this hole with your thumb and inhale through this one. I'm gonna hold the lighter upside down above it, so if you don't inhale, you're gonna make me burn myself." You reached to light it, but he panicked and gave it back. "Wait! Show me first," he whimpered. You were happy to demonstrate. You held it to your mouth, holding the lighter upside down as you said. You flicked it and inhaled, the flame being sucked down into the pipe. David ogled at it. You held your breath and used the bottom corner of the lighter to pack the weed down further into the bowl, and gave it back to him.

He took it from you, lining his hand up just the way you showed him. "Ready?" you asked. He nodded quickly, eyes focusing on your eyes and then the flame of the lighter. You lit it before you turned it upside down, so he could be ready. He quickly inhaled, his eyes crossed as he watched the flamed become drawn into the pipe. Suddenly he jolted forward and began coughing. You took the bowl from him. 

"I'm not good at this," he sighed, putting on a small smile to mask his embarrassment. He coughed a couple more times into his fist. You thought for a moment. "I have an idea. I'm gonna shotgun you." "What?! That sounds dangerous!" he gasped, his hands clutching his chest. You giggled. "It's not nearly as menacing as it sounds." You grabbed your dugout and twisted open the top. You grabbed your hook tool and started to scrape at the contents inside. Once you thought you had stirred up enough, you poured it into the bowl, a fresh pile of green herb settling into it. You then closed up the dugout and tossed it to Gwen. You used the corner of the lighter again to pack it down further. 

You brought it to your mouth and lit it as usual, inhaling the smoke. You than gently grabbed David by the jaw, pressing your lips against his with both of your mouths open. His jaw tightened and his eyes widened in shock. You blew the smoked into his mouth, which surprised him further, and then drew back, letting go of his face. "Inhale it," you said, laughing at his shocked face. You saw that he had inhaled none of it and shook your head with a smile. You brought the pipe to your lips again, looking at him as if to tell him to prepare himself. He planted his hands on the tent floor in front of him, waiting expectantly. You leaned forward, grabbing his face again, sealing your lips on his, and blowing smoke into his mouth. He closed his eyes and inhaled, opening his eyes again as you drew back. "Hold it," you said, motioning to your chest, seeing him prepare to breathe out. He held it and then breathed out. Not only did he not cough, but the smoke cloud was more potent. "I think we a found a method that works for you," you smirked.

You lit the pipe and saw him lean forward in your peripherals. "Hold on now, this one's mine!" You giggled, pulling apart from the pipe. You exhaled through your nose. "My turn?" He asked eagerly. "Your turn," you chuckled. You lit it and inhaled a fair amount. You didn't have to beckon him forward; he leaned right up to you expectantly. You smirked parted your lips. He did the same, tilting his head. You pressed your lips against his and you felt him press back. You transferred the smoke from your lungs to his, feel him linger a bit before you pulled back. He held it in and breathed out. You passed the bowl bath and forth between you and Gwen. She took a hit, and then you, and then you took one for David and administered it to him. Each time he eagerly awaited you, like a child. "Can I try this time?" He asked, looking at the bowl. "Try what?" you asked, raising a brow. "Doing the... thing. Shotgun. Shotgunning." He said, pointing at the bowl with his arm bent. "Sure," you smiled, handing him the bowl and the lighter after you packed it down. He inhaled smoke as carefully as he could, his eyes crossing as he watched the flame. He then lowered it, holding his breath and beckoning you closer. You leaned forward, parting your lips. He gently put his hand behind your ear as he pulled you over to him as he tilted his head. Smoke escaped between the two of your lips, which you quickly sealed. He kept his lips to yours long after he had exhaled all the way. As you held your breath, you even felt him breathing through his nose.

Gwen noticed. "David, you're such a hopeless romantic." David quickly parted from you with a smacking sound. You exhaled slowly. "What?!" he yipped. "Looks like you don't need me to shotgun you anymore," you said, casually drawing from the bowl. Upon hearing that, he started coughing, though it was obvious it was fake. "Hopeless romantic," Gwen repeated, hitting off of the metal pipe. David blushed further, brows knitting in frustration. "It's okay David, weed makes some people affectionate," you said, leaning against a pillow you had brought inside, and flipped through the music on your phone. "It's not just the weed," Gwen laughed. "Stop!" David blushed, curling his lips. You turned to smile at him. He broke eye contact as soon as it was made, but couldn't help looking back at you, smiling as his brows furrowed, his cheeks tinting back. 

"Hopeless romantic!" Gwen cackled, syllable by syllable. "..Shut up, Gwen." David mumbled. Gwen quickly went silent. It was your turn to laugh now, getting a look from David as soon as you did. You relaxed, stretching, and laid your head in David's lap. "Let's do this often, guys," you proposed, resting your eyes. "For sure," Gwen said, sliding down as she reclined, leaving David the only one sitting up. "Will you, David?" You asked, looking up at him. He looked down at you in his lap, blushing. "Y-Yes.. yeah, sure..." he said. "If you want me too..." he added more quietly. You put on some more quiet music on your phone, relaxing your head into his lap. 

David sighed after awhile. "I wish I had pajamas on." "I'm wearing leggings. I'm basically already in pajamas." You smirked smugly with your eyes closed. He reclined a bit, your head now on his lower stomach. He brought his knee up a bit to keep your head from sliding around. He looked over at Gwen, who appeared to be either zoning out or asleep. He shifted a bit, the hard wooden floor beneath the tent making his muscles sore. "(y/n)?" he whispered, barely audible through the music. You hummed in response, delayed by a few moments. "Are you tired?" You hummed in confirmation. "...Me too," he yawned. "Go to bed," you replied. He was silent for a moment. "I don't want to." Now it was your turn to be silent. "..Okay," you hummed, nuzzling your head into him. "..Is Gwen asleep?" he asked after a moment. "I dunno, asked her." you replied. "Gwen," he groaned. He received no response. He bumped her ankle with his boot. "Gwen!" he repeated. You spotted her purple lighter on the floor of the tent. You picked it up and threw it at her, hitting her in the cheek. "Jesus!" she yelped, sitting up straight. "Gwen!" you groaned, louder that he had. "What?" she replied, rubbing her eyes. "Go to bed," you said. "You go to bed," she grumbled, reclining again, curling her legs inward. You kicked your foot out, clashing with your ankle. She let out a long, exaggerated groan. "Sleepover," she said simply. "Gwen, go to bed," you repeated. "Uggggghhhhhh," she grumbled, sitting up. She knelt and stood slowly. "Come on, David," she sighed. He attempted to move, but stopped when you made no effort to move your head. He looked up at Gwen, who was exiting the tent. You knew you would be sore as hell the next morning if you didn't get up, but you didn't feel like getting up. You worked up the energy to sit up, letting David get up. You sat still as he started to exit the tent. 

"Coming?" he whispered, looking back. You nodded but sat still. He turned back, sliding one arm behind your back and the other under your knees. He attempted to lift you up, but immediately fell backward, toppling you over with him. You laughing tiredly. "Yeah, if you think you're high now, wait until you stand up." You sat up, getting off him. You grabbed his hand and help him to his feet, both of you wobbling out of the tent. Once you were out, he leaned on you a little less. "See you tomorrow, guys," you said. Gwen was leaning on the door. "Wait, one more time," David said, standing up a little straighter and gently cupping your jaw. He pressed his lips against yours just as he had before, closing his eyes. He started to lean unconsciously, his lips pressing harder against yours. When he parted from you, you smiled. "David, there's no smoke." you giggled. He looked at you with hooded eyes. "...Oh." he said simply. "Go on, David, go to bed." you said, guiding him to the door. Gwen opened the door, stepping out onto the pathway. "Wait, wait! Just one more time?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at you. You giggled. "David, we're not smoking anymore." "I know," he said. "Shotgun," he whispered, pressing his lips against yours again. "Now go on, before we're here all night smokeless shotgunning." You giggled, gently pushing him out the door. He turned around as you leaned behind the door. "I don't care," he said. "Go on to bed, Davey. Sleep off your high." "Okay. Shotgun." he said, leaning forward and kissing you again softly. "Goodnight, David," you giggled. "Goodnight." he said, turning and leaving only when you had closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, you and Gwen hung out as you had the day before, but David carried a whole new demeanor, especially around you. He commented on how surprised he was that he could remember everything. "Well, it's a lot different than getting drunk. With alcohol, you never know what's gonna happen, and you rarely remember it. But with weed, all you get is HHS." He raised a brow. "HHS?" "Hungry, Happy, Sleepy!" you replied with a grin. He giggled. "Sorry, by the way, for, you know... you were right about it making me, um... affectionate." "Hey, don't sweat it!" you smirked, playfully hitting his arm. "I thought it was cute." 

He rubbed the back of his neck. "O-oh, really?" You giggled, "Yeah, it was adorable. You were all like, 'One more time, one more time!' Even though we weren't even smoking anymore. It was super sweet." David's cheeks flushed pink. "Maybe my brain was just associating it with getting more high..." You laughed. "Nah, I think you just wanted to kiss me." You crossed your arms, smirking up at him. He choked on his tongue. "I, uh- I think it was just- uh- uhm..." he fidgeted with his fingers, searching his surroundings for an excuse as his cheeks turned pink. You giggled. "I'm just joking! Settle down!" you smiled and rubbed his arm softly. "No, but really, sometimes weed just makes you hella affectionate. It happens to me, too. I don't mind at all. Especially if it means I have an excuse to shotgun a cute guy who wandered into my tent." You smirked, then stopped and searched his eyes. 

"Hey... what were you doing in the cabin, anyway?" His soft expression turned to one of sheer panic and guilt. "I, uh, I was just checking to see if you guys needed anything! You know, since Gwen left the cabin on her own... I figured she went with you, since you guys were hanging out all day." You searched his face, though he refused to make eye contact. He knew you didn't believe him for a second. "Oh, you were spying, weren't you?" You playfully hit his arm. "No!" he said quickly, his cheeks beginning to flush. "You can't fool me! You basically ripped that tent open like you were trying to catch us in the act of... I don't know, talking shit? It that what you were all worked up about?" You laughed. "No! I wasn't! I was trying to scare you!" "So you were trying to scare us, not check up on us?" David bit his lip as his excuse shattered to pieces. You smirked, knowing you caught him. You broke into laughter. 

"Whatever, I'm glad you did it anyway! That was super fun." you smiled. He gave you a small smile back. "Me too." "For whatever reason, I thought you would be one of those people who are like, 'Oh my god, you smoke weed?! Lazy millennial scum!'" You said with an absurdly scratchy and high pitched voice. He laughed. "No," he chuckled. "Though I was kind of reluctant to try it. You know, until you held me hostage in your tent," he added, with false casualty. "Hey, you were the one who busted into my tent! You let out a whole bunch of smoke, too. Breaking a hotbox is punishable by kidnapping," you said with a smirk. "Also punishable by stoning." You gave an exaggerated wink, pumping your arm to emphasize the awful pun you'd just made. He laughed. "What does that even mean?" "What, hotboxing?" you asked. He nodded with a hum. "Oh, it basically means smoking in a confined area so that the smoke you exhale gets trapped, and you keep breathing it in. It's why you started to get high without even smoking anything," you explained. He nodded. "I usually do it in my car, but it takes a lot of smoke to fill it up. The tent is pretty much the perfect size to get stoned." "Sorry about breaking it, then," he said. You smirked. "It's alright. You ended up more stoned than Gwen and I combined. That more than made up for it," you giggled. "Yeah, again, sorry about that," he chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "No, stop apologizing! It was adorable." you smiled. 

"So, when do you want to do it again?" he asked with a small smile. "How about tomorrow night?" You offered. He nodded eagerly. "Will Gwen be there?" He asked. "If she wants to, which I assume she will. My Mary Jane seems to be a saving grace to her," you chuckled. "It's a date, then," he said cherrily, then stopped. "I mean, not like a date date," he corrected himself. You pouted, sticking out your bottom lip. "Damn." "U-Unless you want it to be!" he said quickly. You giggled. "I'm just jokin' with ya, David. Call it what you wanna call it." You nudged him, winking at him with a smile before you turned around to start activities for the day. 

Gwen seemed to be in a nice mood that day, not even complaining of a single headache. She wasn't even annoyed by anything David said or did. By the end of the day, she was already pestering you for at least one hit. "Hey, save it! I only have so much, I'd like to conserve it for at least a little while." She sighed. "Fiiine." she agreed. The following night, she was the first to show up at your cabin.

You hadn't taken down the tent. Instead, you just put it off to the corner. You dragged it to the center of the room, and threw in a couple pillows before you put all your supplies inside and climbed out again to get your phone. Gwen had just gotten in when David knocked on the door and walked in. You greeted him with a grin, holding your arms wide open.

"Welcome to Camp Kush! Population: Us, bitch!" you said rather loudly. Gwen busted out laughing from inside the tent. David brought his hand to his mouth, giggling. You pulled the tent door flap open, gesturing to the inside. "Climb on in." He did so, you following right behind him, and zipping it shut. 

It went just the same as last time. Gwen went first, passed the bowl to you, then you shotgunned David. All three of you knew he didn't need you to do it, but none of you cared. He gave it a few tries on his own, but he couldn't get the hang of inhaling enough. He would either burn himself, not plug the hole enough or too much, or inhale barely any smoke at all. On top of that, he claimed he was "burning his throat." "David, that's what it feels like when you smoke from a pipe. You're not burning yourself." You laughed, but he insisted. So you, who was apparently the best at it, were chosen to give it to him. You didn't care, even if you were sober. As he got higher, David would insist you didn't give him enough, to which you would reply that he didn't even inhale it, and was basically just kissing you. He denied the accusation. Gwen eventually just stuck to your dugout and bat while you and David shared the bowl. All three of you were laughing like morons the entire time. 

Every now and then Gwen would ask you to play a song, which you seldom had to look up on YouTube. Even more rarely, David would request a song, but it would always be one that you had played before, saying "Can you play that one song again? The one that goes, 'Dun dun dun, dun-dun-dun dun dun'?" You would have to make a couple guesses because his replication of it would sometimes be interrupted by either him or Gwen coughing.

As the tent filled with smoke, it started to get hot, and you removed your Zildjian hoodie and camp shirt, leaving you in your Post Malone tank top. "Woo, strip!" Gwen yelled. David's face flushed. "Gwen!" He whined. "What?" she challenged.t. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. "Don't pretend like you didn't wish she had nothing on under that, shotgun boy." She added, taking another hit off of your bat. David's entire face turned bright red. She caught you in the middle of drawing from the bowl, and you choked and started coughing furiously. It was the first time you had actually coughed, and David immediately leaned over to you. "Are you okay?" "Yeah," you wheezed, and your coughing turned to wild laughter. Gwen replayed her statement in her head as you laughed, snickering herself. 

David's blush spread to his ears as he knitted his brows. "Stop making fun of me all the time, you two!" He complained. "Sorry, David. You just make it so easy," Gwen shrugged. He curled his lips in anger and embarrassment. You giggled and leaned on his shoulder. "Nah, we're just messin' with ya Davey. Don't take it to heart." His expression lightened. "I need more," he sighed. He chuckled and sat up, inhaling an extra amount of smoke this time. You leaned forward and connected your lips, held his jaw and expelled it into his lungs. Once it was all gone, you smirked inwardly and ran your tongue across his bottom lip. Suddenly his eyes shot open in shock and he began coughing violently. "Oopsie!" You giggled, packing down the weed in the bowl and taking a hit for yourself. His returned full force. "What the fuck just happened?" Gwen asked, leaning against a pillow. "Gave him more than he bargained for." You said before smoking out some smoke. 

You continued passing it around until it was gone, smoke filling the tent. David was leaning on you this time. Over time, the smoke started to dissipate, but David was even higher than he was last time. He was rocking back and forth, zoning out, until you pushed him down so his head was in your lap. "Holy shit." He stated after a while. You and Gwen started laughing. "You got him fucked up," Gwen cackled. Of the three of you, you had the highest tolerance, so you were the most with reality. You wanted David to come down at least a little bit before you sent him back to their cabin. You looked down at him. "Can you feel it, Mr. Krabs?" You and Gwen burst out laughing, while David took a moment to process it before giggling. "I'm feelin' it," he giggled. 

You and Gwen went back and forth between singing along to the music and talking about random things, while David stared at the roof of the tent. When you were in the middle of discussing Nurf's most recent self-realization, David interrupted you. "I'm hungry," he whined. "The first H," you said simply. Gwen laughed. "Yeah, I've kinda got the munchies, too. Wanna sneak up to the Mess Hall and steal some of the brownies for tomorrow?" You offered. David gasped. "Yes!" He agreed, his eyes averting up to you from your lap. You looked up to see Gwen's eyes sparkling, like she had the greatest idea of all time. "Edibles." You pointed your finger at her. "No. I will be able to handle it, you must just barely cling to yourself, but David is gonna die." "What?! Edibles?! Die?!" David yipped. You put your fingers in his hair and started to pet him. "No, I'm exaggerating. We're not gonna kill you." You said calmly. Gwen laughed. "And edible is just when you put weed in food and eat it instead of smoke it. It takes longer to feel it, but holy fucking shit, it's strong and it lasts a really long time. Like, days. You're a newbie, so if you eat a single bite of one, you'll probably trip for a week." David's pupils shrunk in horror. "Yeah, he's like a baby. We gotta start him out slow." Gwen said. "Yeah. A weed baby." You and Gwen cackled while David laid motionless in your lap. 

"Don't call me a baby," he said, registering it at least thirty seconds after you had said it. "You are, though. You're like a precious baby child." You said, cradling his head and stroking his hair. He curled his lips and blushed in frustration. Suddenly you gasped and looked at Gwen. "Could you imagine if he dabbed?" Gwen's eyes widened before she started cackling. "Are you kidding me? He'd phase out of this universe!" she howled. 

"Hey, I actually know what that is!" David piped up. You raised your brows. "Oh, you do?" He didn't sense your doubt at all. "Yeah, you know-" He raised his arms and bowed his head into his elbow. Putting them down and looking up at you, he waited for your approval and praise. 

There was a period of about three solid seconds of silence before you burst out laughing. 

"Oh my god!" you wheezed, kicking your legs out. "What?! That's what it is! The kids do it all the time!" He huffed. He tried to sit up, but got way too dizzy and laid his head back down on you. 

"No, David, no." You wheezed. "Oh my god," you sighed, taking a deep breath to calm yourself. "No. In a couple weeks I'll go home and get some more shit for you to try out.' 

"How do you get all this shit, anyway? You won't be able to afford it while you have this job, I'll tell you that right now." Gwen said, taking the bowl from you and drawing from it. 

You laughed, "My family runs a dispensary. That's also how my shit's so strong," you answered. Gwen choked, coughing for a moment. "Seriously?" her eyes were as wide as saucers. "Yeah. We sell everything." 

"You mind telling me where it is, when it closes, and the weakest point of entry?" she said, leaning forward. 

You laughed, as David turned his head in your lap to look at Gwen. "Hey! Don't you steal from her and her family!" he glared at her. "David, calm down. I'm not actually gonna steal from your girlfriend's weed store." she said casually, re-lighting the bowl. His eyes widened. You had taken the bowl back from Gwen and inhaled deeply, tapping David's cheek to get his attention before he could say anything. He looked up at you as you leaned over, tilting his chin up with your free hand and connecting your lips. His chest rose as you exchanged the smoke. When you parted and sat up he was smiling, his eyes closed. "Hmmm, girlfriend..." he mumbled, smoke escaping from his mouth. You chuckled as you drew from the bowl for yourself.


	4. Chapter 4

For the next few weeks, it became a routine for the three of you to meet up in your cabin every few days. You had packed a considerable amount that you thought would get you through a month. Obviously, you didn't plan on having any smoking buddies, so your supply was beginning to dwindle, but you made it last by limiting them, despite Gwen's protests. 

As the campers were filing into their tents, Gwen approached you. "So, not tonight, I presume?" she asked. You shook your head. "Since tomorrow's Saturday, I'll run back home and pick up some more. I'll bring back a bunch of new stuff, too." Both of you smirked. "Sweet. I'll see you tomorrow, then." she said, then headed back to the counselor's cabin. 

You deliberately had the discussion with her far from David, and went to go find him when she left. He was talking to Nikki just outside a tent, and you hid behind a tree. Eventually Nikki ducked into her tent, and David walked along happily. As he walked past the tree, you snatched him. He shrieked in surprise, but calmed down when he saw it was you. 

"Hey, David. Wanna smoke the last of my stash with me?" You whispered. He nodded gleefully, then paused. "Is Gwen coming?" he whispered back. You shook your head. "There's not enough for the three of us." "But she'll know what's going on when I don't come back to the cabin!" "That's why you're gonna go back there and go to bed as usual. When she falls asleep, come to my cabin." You turned to walk away. "But I'm terrible at lying!" he whined, bringing his fists to his face nervously. "Then don't say anything." You shrugged. David gulped.

He entered the cabin. Gwen was in the bathroom brushing her teeth, so he quickly jumped under the covers of his bed, boots and all, pulling the blanket up to his chin. He turned on his side to face away from her. When she returned, she raised her brows. "I didn't hear you come in." she said rather flatly. David opened his mouth to say something, but knew he would spill the truth, and closed his mouth, following your advice. When he didn't answer, she shrugged and crawled under the covers, switching the lamp off and turning on her side.

David waited for what felt like an eternity. Eventually he heard her start to snore softly, he began to sit up ever so slowly. He carefully stood and tiptoed to the door, holding his breath and listening for any signs of stirring. The room was completely silent, save for her breathing, so he cautiously opened the door and slipped out. He thanked his lucky stars that this door wasn't nearly as squeaky as the one on your cabin.

He then made a beeline for your cabin, running as lightly on his feet as he could so the gravel wouldn't make too much noise beneath his boots. When he arrived, you already had your music on, and you were laying on your bed, lit bat in hand. "David!" You said excitedly, standing up. "Take your boots off, I just had to clean a shit ton of dirt and grass and shit out of the tent." 

"O-Oh, sorry!" he said hastily, leaning over to unlace his boots. Just as he was stepping out of them, he heard you gasp loudly. He shot straight up. "Wh-What? What is it?!" "This song is my fucking jam!" you squealed. You turned the volume all the way up on your phone and jumped up on the bed, holding the bat in your fingers like a microphone. 

"Oh, oh-oh-oh! I think I'm in love again! Oh! Oh-oh-oh! She gives me my medicine, and we, were meant to be; she works at the dispensary, and every time I see her, she gets me oh so high!" you sang, David watching you with a mixture of shock and awe as you danced, swaying your hips and shoulders, a smile on your lips as you sang. 

"I had a really bad day... it was a downer. I walk into the place hopin' my girl's behind the counter," you rapped along, hopping down and walking up to David. "When they buzz me in, I got my fingers crossed. I smell kush and I hear some weird music like Sigur Rós," You grab David's hand, swinging it from side to side and twirling underneath it. "I'm flabbergasted when I enter the spot, 'cause I seen my girl before and she was never this hot, and I know I'm gonna send a lotta time pickin' weed up today~" You jumped back up on the bed again, pulling David up with you. A blush had already spread on his cheeks as you continued to dance with him. 

"She got me singin' like- Oh, oh-oh-oh!" You take the bat between your lips and draw from it. I think I'm in love again- "Oh, oh-oh-oh!" You sing, then let smoke escape from your nose. "She gives me my medicine-" You took the bat and put it in David's mouth. "And we, were meant to be; she works at the dispensary, and every time I see her, she gets me oh so high~!" You saw him close his lips around it, and you took it from him, as he let out a puff of smoke. You smiled brightly, congratulating him, though the music drowned it out. You continued to dance with him, until your favorite verse came up.

"She so positive, always in a fun mood-" you started to sway your hips. "Ass kinda thick, she prob'ly eats a lotta junk food," you bump him with your hip, causing his blush to deepen, though he couldn't help smiling. You drew from the bat and then passed it over to him, letting the smoke escape through your nostrils. "...We can get high, sit around 'n' cook some s'mores!" You smiled at him, singing along less loudly, "To describe, you I'd need a good thesaurus; 'Cause there ain't enough words that I've learned thus far, to tell you how beautiful you are! Girl you got me like-" David smiled, separating from the pipe and said something that you couldn't hear. 

The chorus came and David caught on enough to be able to sing it with you. "Oh, oh-oh-oh! I think I'm in love again," he grabbed your hands, joining in on your dancing, twirling you around laughing. "...And every time I see her, she gets me oh so high!" David sang, dipping you down, which shocked you. You smiled brightly and blew a puff of smoke in his face, giggling. The song wrapped up with a soft solo and carrying on by the singer, but you and David were too busy giggling. 

"Hey, David," you said with a smirk, still looking up at him from your dipped position. "Hmm?" "Smokeless shotgun me." He smirked, happily lowering his head to meet your lips as the song came to an end.

 

(If you can't find the song by its lyrics, it's "Dispensary Girl" by Wax. [Watch the music video. It's worth it.] It actually inspired this whole story, so pay it some love~! This chapter is shorter than usual because it's a two-parter--there will be smut in the next part)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice, long smut chapter for all your smutty needs. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

You both closed your eyes as you kissed softly, the taste of burnt marijuana on your lips. You relaxed in his arms. Deciding you wanted to get in the tent, you let yourself become dead weight in his arms. When he was still able to keep you up, you started to actually push yourself down, arching your back a bit. Instead of dropping you he fell forward, his face cushioned by your chest. 

"C'mon, let's get in the tent," you said eagerly, grabbing his hand and rolling over to stand up. He just barely had enough time to maneuver himself so he landed on his feet as you pulled him along. You stopped suddenly. "Hold on, I'm gonna put all this in the tent, too," you said, and starting pulling at your bedsheets. You passed the bat to David and told him to hold it as you gathered the sheets in your hands, your pillows already inside the tent. You threw them outside and then heaved the blankets inside, and smoothed them out to form a relatively smooth but soft surface. Then, you grabbed the pillows and threw them back inside and aligned them along the edges of the tent. When you were satisfied, you poked your head out and beckoned David to come inside. 

Your dugout and bowl were in your hoodie pocket, and you laid them out once he was comfortably seated beside you. You took the bat from him, which had gone out, and set it next to your dugout. Then, you casually gripped his face and pulled it toward your to press your lips against his. The sudden movement shocked him, though he went with it and was less nervous since he was already feeling the plant's effect, and tilted his head softly. You parted from him with a soft smacking sound, looking into his eyes and smirking. "Do you feel a little less bad about lying now?" He giggled, pecking your lifts softly. "You know I won't admit to that..." "Not verbally, you don't," you smirked, pecking him back, then leaning over to your dugout and picking it up. 

You grabbed the metal hook tool that was nearby. "What is that?" he asked, pointing to it. "What, this thing? Or the wood box?" "I was referring to the metal hook thing, but both, actually." You flipped the metal tool over in your fingers. "Oh, this is actually my dabber. I'm not really supposed to use it in my dugout, though." You went back to scraping at the inside of the box. "Now I just have more questions," he said after a second of silence. You laughed out loud. "Okay, sorry, that was kind of no help. This thing is called a dabber, you're supposed to use it with a different smoking... gadget. I'll bring mine back tomorrow. And a dugout is basically just a wooden box you smash a whole bunch of weed into, then you take the bat and shove it in there so weed gets stuck in it. It's for smoking on the go relatively secretly, but I mostly use it to carry weed with me, and use the dabber to scrape it out." As you explained you were picking at the weed inside, and managed to loosen a fair amount. You tilted it over, pouring it into the bowl and packing it down with your finger. 

"Mmkay, we share the first one," you said, lighting it and inhaling. He leaned forward as you did, waiting for you to turning to him. As you did he closed his eyes and tilted his head, and you put your hand on your cheek to pull him closer. You locked your lips together firmly and let the smoke escape from you as he consumed it. His hand raised to cup behind your ear, and you felt him exhale through his nose, smoke billowing down each other's cheeks. You broke it into several smaller kisses, the smoke already beginning to make your heads feel light. 

You parted for air, giving him the bowl and lighter. He took it from you and began to light it as your leaned forward, and started to place gentle kisses on his neck. He whimpered inwardly as he inhaled, leaning his head toward you as he inhaled. He shivered suddenly shivered as you kissed between and just below his ear and neck. You began giving the sensitive area some extra attention. You smelled the smoke strongly as he exhaled it, and sat up to take the pipe from him. 

As you lifted your arms to bring it to your lips and light it, you felt his hands slide onto your waist and hips. He leaned forward and pulled you into his lap as he sat criss-cross. You maneuvered yourself into his lap, and then lit the bowl and drew from it. As you held your breath, you passed him the bowl and went back to work on his neck, the other side accessible to you now. He let out a blissful sigh as he once again leaned his head over to you, and lit the bowl. You slowly exhaled the smoke through your nose without stopping, just as he inhaled from the pipe. As he inhaled and held the flame to the pipe, the heat and smoke burned tin the back of his throat, tasting burnt marijuana. The slight discomfort was immediately melted away by you, and he was being shrouded in ecstasy as the plant lifted him up to the clouds. 

The weight of himself didn't pinch the nerves between his skin and bone, thanks to the blanket, and he sat comfortably with you nestled in his lap, a content smile on his face, his eyes closed. You stopped to take the bowl from him. He now craned his neck to gently kiss yours, though he wasn't able to hold his breath as he did so, and let out smoke with each gentle kiss. It swirled down to your hoodie and up to your face. You leaned your neck to give him more access, noticing the tent beginning to fill up with smoke as you did. You inhaled more smoke from the bowl and passed it back. You draped your arms around his neck now, slowly untying his bandanna, which you realized was actually a shirt. Nevertheless, you dropped it to the floor beside him, pulling his collar to the side and kissing between his neck and shoulder. He shuddered softly, and you smirked against his skin. 

You pulled away to grab the bowl he was handing you in his peripherals. As you were packing it down with the corner of the lighter, you felt his fingers creep beneath your hoodie and tank top. At first, they were cold, and your stomach instinctively tucked inward a bit, but relaxed almost instantaneously. His hand glided against your hip, traveling to your waist and rib cage, and swiping across the fabric of your bra. You quickly inhaled smoke and gave the bowl to him. His only free hand was holding your back so you wouldn't fall off his lap, so he had to remove his hand from underneath your clothing to grab it. You then dove back down into his neck and shoulder, your fingers snaking up under his shirt and pulling it up, but not over, since his arm and the pipe was blocking the way, so you settled on it being pulled up. When you were about to make an attempt to get it off of him, he handed you back the pipe.

Back and forth you went, in a silent war to see whose clothes would come off first in the time it took for the other to take a drag from the pipe. So far, you seemed to be winning, because one of his arms had come out of his sleeve, while your hoodie was only pushed up enough to reveal your Post Malone tank top, but your arms remained in your sleeves. 

He gave you the pipe, and gently cupped one of your breasts. You moaned softly, but it didn't slow you, and you handed it back just in time to feel your shirt starting to come up. You gave him the bowl and started to grind your hips downward onto his groin, succeeding in making him stop and shiver for a moment, and let out a deep groan, furrowing his brows. You smiled and bit your tongue and continued to do it in a fluid motion. He shakily took a breath from the bowl through a moan, then gave it back to you. Suddenly, he lunged forward and you were on your back. He planted his palms on either side of your head, as you gazed up at him in surprise. He gave you a devilish smirk before he grabbed the bottom of your hoodie and pulled it up over your head to shield your eyes. Your surprise gave him a head start and he pushed your tank top up and grabbed at your bra. "Hey, no fair! You can't do-" You felt a wet warmth encase your nipple, and you swallowed your words. Your back arched, and you suddenly didn't care about the war anymore.

David waited for your counterattack, but soon saw you weren't going to give one, and continued with what he was doing. One hand softly cupped and groped one breast, while he used his mouth to gently suck and caress your nipple. You squirmed and moaned, making him smirk. 

He stopped, making you whine in protest, and sat up to kneel over your, pulling your hoodie down to look at you. "So I win, then?" he smirked. You jumped up and pinned him down, reversing your roles. His legs were sprawled out on either side of your hips as you held his wrists above his head. He gulped, looking up at you with shrunken pupils. You switched to hold his wrists in one hand, and used your hand to fondle what definitely hadn't shrunk. He immediately groaned and gaped, pushing his hips up into your hand. You decided you were sick of his clothing, and you were going to do something about it. 

As he pushed his hips upward, you drew your hand back. His hips lurched forward, searching for friction, and he whimpered longingly when he couldn't get it. You grabbed the shirt, which was bunched up at his neck, and pulled it the rest of the way off him. It made his hands temporarily move, but you bunched them together again and held them back in place. You then went for his buckle, which made his breathing quicken. You moved the belt out of the way and undid his zipper, freeing his length from his pants. It took you longer than you had wanted it to, since you were only using one hand, but it added to his delicious whimpers of pure need, so you felt it was worth it. 

You started to stroke him softly, and he let out strained grunts, looking up at you longingly. You met his eyes with a flirtatious smile. You quickened your pace, his grunts quickening to match yours. Every time you slid your hand down, he whined an whale. Every time you flicked your wrist upward, he would gasp. His back slowly arched. He had already been leaking precum when you had begun, but now your fingers were coated with it, allowing you to move your hand faster, with a much smoother, slick motion. However, you halted, then began to move painfully slow. He let out a long, miserable, high-pitched groan, his eyes squeezing shut. They opened to look at you, his eyes staring into yours, his brows furrowed, pleading. "P-Please," he begged, hardly gasping out the word.

You smirked, and began to slowly lean back on your heels. You let his wrists go, and he began to reach, but he knew better than to interfere with your plans, lest you might make him wait longer. His legs trembled, and you held them in place firmly. His shorts made it difficult for his legs to spread as much as you wanted them to, so you decided they had to go. You grabbed them by the ends of the pant legs, tugging on them and getting them off quite quickly with David's eager aid. 

He propped himself up on his elbows and looked at you restlessly as you took your sweet time. He whimpered, visually begging for your touch. He bit his knuckle as his face began to flush. You ever so slowly grabbed his cock by the base of it, feeling his muscles twitch beneath your touch, and let out a breathy whimper. You gently kissed his tip and gave his entire length a pass with your tongue. He whimpered and pinched his lips between his teeth and watched your every move. 

You then dipped your head down slowly to take him in, and he let out a loud, guttural growl, dropping his head down. He arched his back and pushed his hips up. You rested your hands on either side of his hips to control his movements. You were surprised that the weed didn't completely floor him and leave him much calmer. He must have not inhaled fully during your little "war" earlier. Either way, both of your libidos were way up, and both of you were enjoying it... quite a bit, judging by his sounds. So you intended to continue. 

You began to bob your head slower, and suck harder, which made him scratch, grab and claw at anything. Pillows, blankets, himself, anything but you. But eventually, when you pushed your head down and began to take him past your mouth and into your throat, his hands gripped your hair and pulled you down, his hips pushing upward. He squeezed his eyes shit and clenched his teeth, a tight grunt escaping his chest, followed by a whimper as his knees drew upward. You didn't mind; Though it was difficult for you, you relaxing your reflex the best you could and held yourself there as long as you could. 

When you drew back, his arms went limp, letting go of your hair. There was nothing else in your mouth that wasn't there before, so you continued. If you wanted to, you could've continued to do that, but you wanted something for yourself. While that was admittedly selfish, you weren't sure how much the weed would be able to help him control himself. Besides, you were starting to heat up to a point you didn't think you could take much longer. You separated from him with a soft moan. He looked up at you after he regained his composure, and sat up. He grabbed either side of your face and kissed you firmly, and laid you down where he was, now above you. You spread your legs so your thighs rested on each of his as he kneeled in front of you. You pulled up all the layers of fabric over your chest, one hand cupping one of your breasts while the other slid down your abdomen. 

He simply took in every detail about you as you laid there before him. You had a bellybutton piercing he hadn't noticed somehow; one small gem above it, one slightly larger gem in it, and attached to it dangled a tiny, jeweled marijuana leaf charm. It was probably meant to be sexy or edgy in some way, but he thought it was cute, and instantly adored it, and couldn't help but smile. He leaned down to kiss above it gently, before he grabbed the edge of your leggings and pulled at them. Your feet stuck straight up in the air as he tugged them off. You legs dropped back down to where they were before as he tossed them behind him carelessly. You could felling him pressing against you now and you moaned, the hand that had slipped down your abdomen sliding down so your fingers could rub your clit after your touched your fingers to your tongue. 

He was pulling your thighs apart when he noticed, and watched for a second. He slowly moved his index and middle finger over to yours, giving you a, "May I?" Look, before you drew your fingers back so he could replace them. Almost immediately, you cringed. "Ooh, wet your fingers," you whispered, squirming. He almost moved to lick his fingers, when he had a better idea. 

He slowly trailed his fingers down to your womanhood, which was almost dripping at this point. You bit your lip and moaned softly, which he took as a good sign. He slid his fingers up and down, from your clit to your entrance, and then carefully pushed his middle finger inside. You grunted and moaned, pushing your hips further up into his touch. You bit the fingers on your free hand. After a moment he inserted his index finger, and then ring finger, which made you gasp and throw your head back. The weed was throwing his balance off and he tumbled forward, catching himself by planting his free hand beside your head. 

He curled his fingers as he moved his wrist forward and back, rubbing that sweet spot within you and making you arch your back and moan. He watched as you squirmed with pleasure, your breathing getting heavier, and adjusted his movements based on the expressions you made. He withdrew his fingers, slick with your desire, and rubbed your clit again. You let out a deep, breathy moan, the legs in your muscles becoming weak. Your hips lurched upward as you whined with need. "Uhhn, fuck me!" you whimpered, bucking your hips against him. Despite his high, he blushed, but intended to do as you pleased. 

His fingers stopped and came away from you, which you immediately replaced with your own after sticking your fingers in your mouth. He grabbed the underside of your thighs and pulled you closer to him. You watched with baited breath as he started to position himself. 

He gently rubbed himself against your entrance, a teasing notion that you did not appreciate, pushing yourself closer to him. He smirked, pushing you back to where you were before. He continued, running his length along you, your and his desire coming together, slicking the both of you. You whined with need, and he relented in his teasing. 

Slowly, he pushed himself in up to his girth. From the moment he entered until the second he was fully in, you exhaled a moan, feeling full. You slowed your fingers so you could focus on the feeling of him. 

Having guided himself in all the way, he took his hand and placed it between the small of your back and your bottom, holding your lower body up as he leaned on the arm that was positioned by your head. His head draped down, his face just above yours. Ever so slowly, he moved his hips, his breathing deepening as you moaned. 

Due to both of your excitement, there was hardly any friction, making his movements smooth and quick. His lower back muscles tightened and were beginning to ache from the position, and he slowly sat up to kneel again. You picked up your left leg and pushed his right thigh to side, then hung your heel over his shoulder. He picked up on what you wanted, and braced himself against the back of your lifted knee, straightening his back and beginning to thrust again.

A new series of moans escaped you, and a shiver of pleasure went through your body as he began to pick up his pace. The music, which was still playing on your phone, was now a rather sensual and fitting song. 

"I'm just trying to fuck you, 'til you don't know nothin',"

The hand that was originally on your breast now gripped the blankets beneath you as you started to push back against him, moaning through breaths along with him. His eyes closed halfway as he panted and moaned with you, his free hand gripping your other thigh and pushing it down to open you up to him a little more. Each time your hips collided and separated your breasts would sway in the opposite direction, and so did the dangling charm on your belly button. He took in every detail of you, every curve and color, falling further in love as he looked to your perfect face. Your expression was one of pure pleasure, your head tilted back as you bit your lip, the corners of your mouth curling into a smile as you moaned louder, your eyes squeezed shut. 

He wanted to reach forward to grope one of your breasts, but couldn't reach it, and instead pressed down on your open thigh and thrusted more powerfully, changing the tone of your moans. "Fucking...shit!" You gasped, your fingers quickening the circle they were rubbing. Your hips started to knead the air as you felt an ecstatic pressure building right beneath your fingers, each of his thrusts bringing you closer to the edge. 

Suddenly, everything stopped, and he pulled out. You felt him grab your wrist and pull it away. You gasped and started to thrust your hips wildly, looking for contact somewhere, anywhere, whimpering and whining desperately. You tingled with a strong need, even as the pressure went down. You opened your eyes to look at David. You thought he had just finished at the worst possible time, but you couldn't be more wrong. He looked at you with a smirk, and you realized he did it deliberately. You opened your mouth to say something when his fingers slowly began to rub you again.

You were extremely sensitive now, and your back twitched and arched as you gasped and moaned loudly. It was almost too much. Suddenly, you felt a hot sensation caress it, which eased the tension. You opened your eyes and saw him running his tongue across your clit, making hot, heavy breaths escape from within your chest. He pushed your thighs apart, making his tongue cover more area. You moaned and pushed your hips upward, pressing yourself against his tongue. Your eyes could hardly focus on one point for too long, which you accredited to the weed, but the sensation was all you could focus on, and you closed your eyes to hone in on it.

You moaned his name, your hands gripping his hair and pulling him down against you. He started to suck on your clit gently, and you almost immediately felt that pressure build again. You tried to disguise it so he couldn't deny it to you again, but your breathing and the way your muscle started to tighten told him all he needed to know, and he pulled away again, despite your best efforts to pull him down. "No, please! Let me come," you whimpered, pleading, your hips bucking against your will again, searching for touch, becoming ten times more sensitive. He crawled up over you, leaning against you once you had stopped, and kissed your neck, positioning himself again. 

"Fuck me 'til I can't see straight..."

You draped your arms over his neck, your nails digging into his skin as you wrapped your legs around his hips, so he couldn't get away. You craned your neck away from his mouth so you could bite his neck, making him gasp and shudder. "Stop fucking around and fuck me," you growled into his ear. He shivered and you felt his muscles move against yours. "Yes, ma'am," he whispered, and pushed into you again. You were wetter this time and so was he, making it almost effortless. You shivered and moaned in his ear. 

He moved to position his legs so keep himself strongly upright, but you made sure he wasn't going anywhere, staying tightly latched onto him. His pace quickly became faster and aggressive, making both of you grunt and moan over each other. One of your hands gripped his hair, which you had made messy and dishevelled. His breath spilled over your collarbone, making you shiver.

His hands gripped your shoulders from underneath, pulling you tightly against him as he began to animalistically thrust into you. You gasped and moaned as he buried his face in your chest, grunting and moaning into your skin. You started to feel the pressure build up again, as even the displacing air from his thrusts made your clit tingle. Your moans noticeably changed and you knew he knew that you were close again. You wrapped yourself around him tightly, determined not to let him go, but he intended to give it to you this time. You felt his back and thigh muscles begin to tense as he continued his gruelling pace, his breath quickening as a groan built up in his throat. You knew he was getting close, the thought of which brought you closer. 

"Oh, fuck! David, I'm coming..!" you whimpered, as the bubbling pressure within you was starting to overflow. All sensation paused before it struck you like a train; each passing train car a muscle contraction that sent a wave of ecstasy through your body. Now that you were finally allowed your orgasm, it hit you even stronger.

It was a combination of this, your moaning, your muscles tightening on and off around him, and simply you telling him, that sent him over the edge. His entire body shuddered as he slowed down, spilling into you with each thrust. He pulled out and dropped onto top of you as you caught your breath and came down from outer space. 

A few moment later, he rolled later onto his back and were resting your head on his chest. You sat up and reached for the bowl and lit it again. You passed it between the two of you as you laid beneath one of the blankets and cuddled.

You went to give it back to him after another draw, when you noticed he was frozen, with his eyes wide open. "David?" When he didn't answer, you nudged him. "David, what's wrong? Are you greening out?" His eyes shifted you. His pupils were shrunk. "We- I-I didn't use a-- p-protection," he wheezed, barely audible. You blinked. "I know. I'm on the pill." You put the bowl on his chest and stroked his hair to calm him down. "Everything's okay." 

He started to breathe easier, as color returned to his face. "Oh, thank the lucky stars," he whispered. He picked the bowl up off his chest, as you rested your hand on his collarbone, nuzzling against him. 

"I'm a pothead, but I'm not dumb," you giggled. "I never said you were dumb," he said, his voice back to normal as he handed the bowl back to you, putting his arm around you. You laughed. "I know you didn't. But I wouldn't put a risk like that on myself or anyone else, especially you." 

"Especially me? What's that supposed to mean?" he scoffed, plucking the pipe from your hand after you had inhaled from it. You snorted. "Nothing, it's just that you'd probably have some sort of crisis if you accidentally got me pregnant or something." You exhaled the smoke in time for him to give it back to you. "Alright, fair point," he said, shrugging one shoulder and tilting his head in fair agreement. You giggled, taking the bowl from him.

"...I don't wanna go back to the cabin," he said after a few turns. "You don't have to," you said simply, drawing from the pipe. "But... won't Gwen know something's up when she wakes up and I'm not there?" "Well, two things. One, she never wakes up before you, so there's no way it would be unusual. And two, if for some reason she asks why you weren't there in the morning, tell her you went out early for a hike. It's not like that'd be unusual, either." You drew from the pipe again. He listened, then nodded. "Yeah, you're right." 

After a few more passes, he spoke up again. "But she will find out, eventually." "I'm pretty sure she already thought we were a thing." You answered casually. He gasped in horror. "What?!" "Well I mean, we basically make out in front of her every time we all smoke together." "But it's shotgunning!" His face flushed. "Yeah, but when you do it every time, multiple times, it's basically just kissing." You giggled. "Don't worry about it. If she was opposed to it, she would bitch about it, but she never has." You reached to grab the bowl from him, which he forgot to pass to you. "D-Do you really think that she knows..?" "She probably thinks we fucked like a thousand times already." David's face blushed so intensely it spread to his ears. You giggled. "You're so cute." 

His body was turned slightly to face you, though his eyes shyly looked anywhere but your face. "Wh-When you say it like that, it sounds so... vulgar," he whimpered. You smirked. "What do you wanna call it? Making love?" He shrugged softly. "Well, yes. It sounds so nice, and... romantic." He finally looked at you. "Awww. Okay then." You smiled, nuzzling up against him. He stuck his arm out of the blanket and pulled it up over his bare chest, nuzzling back against you. 

Soon, the bowl was empty, and you and David both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.


End file.
